


Think A Happy Thought

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuri's been listening at the window to Otabek's stories to his sisters, until he lost his shadow.





	Think A Happy Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "yuri on otabek's windowsill with the pixie dust."
> 
> Yuri's a ridiculously good choice for a peter pan au, isn't he?

The boy on Otabek's windowsill is all sharp angles and glass-green eyes, his grin half-feral, the leopard skin slung over his shoulder barely covering enough of his pale skin to keep him decent. Otabek's sisters are huddling behind him, wide-eyed, but Otabek feels frozen to do anything besides stare at this wild, beautiful thing glaring at him with the eyes of a warrior.

"I want my shadow back," he snarls, and the bizarrity of the situation snaps Otabek out of it. "It's in here someplace, where'd you hide it?"

"Your…" Otabek starts to question, but when the boy hops off the windowsill and straightens, hands on his hips, he truly does not cast any shadow on the wall from Alina's nightlight. Otabek has never thought before about how firmly his own is affixed, and glances at his own shadow with misgivings. "How did you lose it?"

"You slammed the window on it, stupid!" He stomps his foot. "I was outside the window listening to your bedtime story, which had a stupid ending by the way."

"It did not," Otabek says defensively; it had been a perfectly sensible ending for a princess story with a prince and true love's kiss and happily ever after. Also there isn't a porch outside their window, or even much of a sill. "Outside the…window?"

"Obviously," the boy grumbles as if that explains anything, already stomping over to kick at their toy chest, looking for his shadow. He stops short when Otabek's youngest sister is suddenly in front of him, not the tiniest bit cowed by his thundercloud expression.

"I'm Inzhu," she says. "Who're you? Why don't you have clothes? How'd you come in the window? Do you want to have a tea party?"

"I'm Yuri!" He says it like they should already know that, which Otabek finds incongruously hilarious. "And I flew, obviously. You don't seem very smart."

"Flew?" Otabek asks, in the same breath as Inzhu gasps, "SHOW ME!"

Heaving a sigh as if it's a giant chore, Yuri kicks off the ground and does a loop de loop before landing on the bedpost of Medina's bed, lightly as a bird, but his expression is one of smug pride when the girls gasp and clap for him.

"Help me find my shadow and maybe I'll teach you," he tells them, and something terrible fills Otabek's chest that is half adrenaline and half horror at this…Yuri…teaching his sisters anything, much less to fly out windows.

"What does it look like?" Otabek asks, thinking the sooner they get Yuri out of here and get on with bedtime the better.

"Oh, you know," Yuri answers, poking about under the bed before zipping up to the ceiling to check the dark corners. "Sometimes big, sometimes small."

"So helpful," Otabek grumbles. They find it shut up in a drawer of the dresser, and it tries to flee Yuri (Otabek doesn't blame it) but Yuri is lightning quick, grabbing it by the arm. Getting it stuck back on is a whole other thing, but once that's done, Otabek and his sisters are standing in a line at attention in front of Yuri as if he's their general.

Yuri produces a pouch of pixie dust from his waist, right next to the hunting knife, and blows it on them, glitter getting everywhere and stinging Otabek's eyes.

"Just think happy thoughts," Yuri tells them, grinning with sharp little teeth as if his happy thought is hunting with his bare hands. "And that's it!"

Otabek doesn't have to reach that hard for a thought that makes his feet leave the ground.


End file.
